Hermione - 3 Reto HhT2013
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: Este one participa en el 3º reto HhT 2013, y esta basado en el cuento de Rapunzel. Lo he intentado hacer lo mas fielmente posible al cuento original de los hermanos Grimm.


**Hola! Aqui estoy con una nueva historia pero participando en el 3º reto HhT 2013. Es mi primer reto, asi que espero haberlo hecho bien, si no...pues ya ire aprendiendo, jejejeje.**

**Esta basado en el cuento de Rapunzel, mi preferido desde siempre.**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Erase una vez un joven matrimonio el cual era pobre pero a pesar de esta pequeña desdicha, aun así eran felices. Jane y Jack Granger se amaban y estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

Una mañana Jane Granger fue al mercado para vender alguna de las frutas y verduras que su marido cultivaba en el un pequeño huerto que tenian en la parte de atrás de su humilde casa, a las afuras del pueblo. La mujer, coo pudo ya que su enorme vientre le dificultaba la mision, coloco los producto s lo mejor que podia sobre una manta al lado del puesto del joyero. Pocas personas paraban a ver la mercancia de la mujer, pero las que lo hacian se iban con unas hermosas frutas o verduras en su cesta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, casi toda los productos aun se encontraban sobre la manta y Jane no sabia que podia hacer, apenas llevaba unas monedas en su bolsillo apra poder comprar algo de leche y carne. Estaba ya resignada a que por ese día no conseguiria nada mas por lo que decidio ir recogiendo su pequeño puesto cuando una señora mayor con un manto que le cubria la cara se acerco a ella.

- Esas manzanas tienen muy buena presencia.- dijo la anciana.- Y las coles se ven verdes y apetitosas.

Jane levanto la mirada y se puso recta, todo lo que su enorme barriga le permitia.

-¿Perdone?

-¿Cuánto pedirías por todo lo que tienes aquí?

Jane no sabia que decir. Esa anciana se quería llevar todo lo que no había vendido y no sabia cuantas monedas podía pedir.

-Yo…yo… no lo sé.- contestó al fin en un susurro.

La anciana mostro una sonrisa algo maligna y metió su mano dentro de su capa sacando un saco que lanzo a Jane, quien lo cogió y con recelo lo abrió revelándole así una cantidad considerable de monedas.

-Este será un buen pago, supongo.

Aun con los ojos desorbitados, Jane asintió. La mujer mayor, con un movimiento de la mano hizo desaparecer todos los productos, dejando aun mas atónita a la joven.

-Nos veremos otro día.- y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

Sin perder mas tiempo, Jane se fue lo más rápido que su embarazo le permitía, tenia que llegar a su casa, contárselo a su marido lo antes posible y contar el dinero que le había sido entregado.

A los pocos días se repitió el mismo suceso, y algunas veces más después de eso. Con el dinero conseguido, el matrimonio puedo aumentar el huerto, mejor su granja y poseer un puesto más respetable en el mercado, por lo que sus productos se vendían mejor.

Jane dio a luz a una preciosa niña, con el pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar, su nombre fue Hermione. Después del nacimiento de la pequeña, la anciana bruja no se dejo volver a ver. Hasta que sucedió la desgracia.

En el primer cumpleaños de Hermione, mientras sus padres preparaban la celebración un fuerte viento se levanto haciendo que puertas y ventanas dieran golpes en sus marcos, y del mismo modo que había comenzado, el viento ceso de repente. Jane fue hasta la habitación de su hija y al levantar la manta de la cuna, Hermione no estaba, tan solo una bolsa llena de monedas donde la pequeña debería estar.

El grito de Jane alarmó a su marido, al ver lo que ocurría se dejo caer de rodillas junto a su mujer que solo repetía una frase.

-La vendí, vendí a mi hija sin saberlo. La bruja se la llevo.

Así, ambos abrazados en el suelo lloraron por su bebe.

La búsqueda de la pequeña se amplio hasta los confines del reino, hasta el mismo Rey James se unió a la búsqueda de la bruja y de la bebe, su hijo Harry tenia 3 años y tan solo pensar en perderlo le partía el alma, por lo que quiso ayudar a los padres desconsolados. Pero Hermione jamás apareció.

***17 AÑOS DESPUÉS***

Los cascos de los caballos resonaban por el bosque a la ver que las risas de unos jóvenes se hacían escuchar. Tres caballos pasaban como una exhalación por el camino de tierra haciendo que aves y pequeños animales del bosque se apartaran de su camino. Tras una curva se vislumbraba un claro rodeado de montañas donde una cascada caía, un lugar idílico que muy pocos conocían. Los jinetes pararon su monturas cuando llegaron cerca del enorme roble que había en medio de la pradera.

-¡Gane otra vez!- dijo con alegría un pelirrojo burlándose de sus acompañantes.

-Eso no es cierto, Weasly. Ha sido un empate.- se quejo un rubio.

-Chicos, chicos.- intento mediar un moreno.- Sabéis que el ganador he sido yo.

-Eso no es cierto, Harry.

-Eso, Potter, tu has llegado después de nosotros.

-Dependiendo como se mire.- dijo dando unos paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo se mire el que?

-Aun ninguno ha tocado el árbol.- y dicho esto, el moreno salió corriendo hacia el roble perseguido por los otros dos.

El ganador fue Harry Potter, príncipe del reino. Los otros dos eran sus amigos de la infancia, guardia personal y futuros consejeros cuando el llegase a coronarse como Rey. Ronald Weasly, último hijo varón de un conde, y Draco Malfoy, hijo único y heredero de un ducado, los padres de ambos formaban parte de la asamblea de consejeros de Rey James.

Los jóvenes pasaron el día en el claro, comiendo, riendo y despreocupándose de sus obligaciones. A la hora de irse para volver al castillo, mientras cogían sus monturas, al Príncipe le pareció ver una silueta vestida en ropajes oscuros adentrándose por detrás de la cascada. Quiso ir a investigar, pero la insistencia de sus amigos por volver a su hogar le hizo desistir.

Aquella noche no puedo dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a la sombra ocultarse tras la cascada y eso le hacia que la curiosidad que tenia le impulsase a descubrir que era lo que se ocultaba tras el salto de agua.

Al día siguiente decidió investigar, sabia que se podía meter en líos, y por eso mismo decidió no involucrar a sus amigos. Monto su caballo y se dirigió hacia el claro, desacelero a su montura y se fue acercando a la cascada, donde detrás de la misma se encontraba una pasadizo excavado en la roca. Comenzó a pasar por el, y al final se encontró otro claro, con flores hermosas, rodeado del bosque y una torre.

Harry se acerco a la construcción, girando a su alrededor, pero ninguna puerta se veía, tan solo un gran ventanal en la parte mas alta de la torre, por donde una canción se hacia escuchar. Esa voz le encandilo, era la mas hermosa que había escuchado en sus 20 años de vida.

Su sentido de cazador le hizo darse cuenta que alguien mas se acercaba por lo que dirigiendo a su caballo se escondió entre los frondosos arboles. La silueta oscura que había visto el día anterior hacia su aparición en la pradera, quien al llegar al pie de la torre, debajo del ventanal dejo escuchar su voz de mujer, algo tétrica para el gusto del joven.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, deja caer tu trenza!- dijo la sombra.

Pocos segundos después una joven se asomo por el ventanal. No más de 18 años, tenía la piel blanca como la porcelana, labios rojos, ojos color ámbar con un brillo espectacular y una cabellera castaña. El príncipe deseo guardar esa hermosura en su memoria para siempre.

-¡Ahora voy, tía Bella!- dijo la joven con voz suave.

Desapareció y acto seguido una larga trenza castaña fue lanzada por el ventanal, llegando casi al suelo. La mujer cogió la larga cabellera y comenzó a subir por esta como si una cuerda se tratase.

El príncipe decidió esperar a que se fuera, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba allí, y como un ser tan hermoso parecía encerrado en esa torre.

En lo alto de la torre...

Hermione intentaba aguantar el peso de su tía, quien subía por su larga trenza. Cuando noto que la fuerza disminuía, se dio la vuelta viendo a la mujer de ropajes negros que entraba por la ventana. Cuando esta ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación, Hermione comenzó a recoger su trenza.

-¿Qué tal esta mi niña hoy?- dijo la mujer.

-Bien, tía Bella. Como siempre.

-Me alegro, cariño.- y le dio una caricia en la cara.- Siempre tan hermosa.- dijo en voz mas baja.

-Gracias, tía Bella.

-Te he traído algunas manzanas y nueces. ¡Oh! Y algo de hilo, se te había acabado el verde, ¿verdad?

-Si, muchísimas gracias, tía.- la joven cogió el ovillo y lo deposito en una cesta donde había mas de otros colores.

-Y un nuevo libro.- le dio un libro encuadernado de forma elegante.- Esta en latín, espero que lo hayas practicado.

-Claro, tía, sabes que me gusta mucho leer, y casi todos mis libros son en latín.

-Claro, claro.- la mujer se quedo callada.- Bueno, vamos a peinar ese hermoso cabello que tienes.- Hermione se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la silla donde su "tía" se encontraba.

Bellatrix comenzó a cepillar el pelo de la joven, mientras esta tarareaba una canción, como a su tía le gustaba que hiciera, pero ese día, tenia la cabeza en otra parte, cosa que la mujer noto.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, tía.

-Pequeña, sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir.- la cogió por la barbilla haciéndola mirar sus ojos, ámbar y negro se hacían frente. La cara de Bellatrix comenzó a ponerse roja de la ira.- ¡Otra vez estas pensando en eso!

-Pero, tía, entiéndeme…

-¡No!

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que no! No saldrás de esta torre, no sabes los peligros que hay en el exterior.

-¡Claro que no lo se, porque jamás he salido de aquí!

-¡Y ni lo harás!

-Pero, mis padres…

-¡Tus padres te abandonaron, Hermione! ¡No te querían y prefirieron dejarte sola y desamparada! ¡Yo te encontré! ¡Te cuide como si fueras mi hija!¡Si no llega a ser por mi, ahora estarías muerta!

Hermione no aguanto las duras palabras. Lloro. Bellatrix se tranquilizo un poco al ver las lagrimas de la castaña. Se acerco a ella y le paso un pulgar por sus mejillas para quitar las lagrimas que escurrían por ellas.

-Cariño, siento gritarte así, no me gusta, pero tienes que entenderlo. Yo soy lo único que tienes y que necesitas. Nadie mas te quiere, solo yo.

Hermione asintió débilmente a esas palabras. Quería salir y ver lo que había mas allá de su ventana, pero tampoco quería que Bellatrix se enfadara con ella, al fin y al cabo, solo ella la quería, la había cuidado desde que era un bebe.

-Bueno, me tengo que marchar ya.- dijo la mujer.- Espero que esta noche pienses en lo que ha pasado, recapacites y mañana vuelvas a ser la niña de siempre.

-Si, tía.- dijo mientras lanzaba su trenza por la ventana haciendo que Bellatrix, después de besarla en la frente, bajara por ella, fuera de la torre.

Harry, desde el bosque había visto como la mujer subía y rato después bajaba por la trenza. Así que esa era la única forma de entrar en la torre. Tendría que ver si el también tendría acceso a la misma. Espero un rato desde que la mujer de negras vestimentas se había marchado, para cerciorarse que no volvería ese día más. Al atardecer decidió a aventurarse.

Ato su caballo en un árbol y se acerco a la torre. Miro hacia arriba y aclarándose un poco la garganta, intento imitar la voz de la mujer.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, deja caer tu trenza!- según el no creía que le había salido tan mal.

Espero unos momentos, pensando que no había funcionado, pero acto seguido la trenza cayo por el ventanal hasta estar enfrente suya. La sujeto y como había echo antes la otra visitante, subió por ella como si una cuerda fuera.

Hermione desde arriba, pensó que su tía se habría olvidado algo, por lo que sin decir nada había lanzado la trenza, pero ahora creía que lo que hacia su tía era traerle algo mas, ya que pesaba más que un rato atrás. Como siempre, cuando noto que el peso aflojaba, se dio la vuelta, pero al ver quien estaba en la ventana, grito.

-No, no grites, no voy a hacerte nada.- Harry intentaba que se tranquilizara.

-Aléjate, vete, ¿como has llegado hasta aquí?

-Ayer vi como alguien llegaba hasta aquí, por lo que hoy decidí venir a investigar, y vi como conseguía llegar hasta aquí arriba.- Harry se fijo en la trenza por la que había subido, era el pelo, el largo pelo, de la joven delante suya.- Es tu pelo.

-Si, es mi pelo. Tía Bella lo peina todos los días para que este bien y cuidado y pueda subir bien.

-Ya.- dijo Harry, mientras Hermione comenzaba a recoger su trenza, aun alejada de el.- Soy Harry.- Se presento haciendo una reverencia caballerosa que hizo enrojecer a Hermione.

-Yo, soy Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron mirando analizándose. Hermione se sorprendió decidiendo que el hombre delante suya era apuesto y atractivo, pelo corto color negro como el carbón, ojos verde esmeralda que parecían brillar y una sonrisa totalmente encantadora dirigida hacia ella. Nadie la había sonreído, era la primera persona que veía en mucho años, quitando a su tía Bella. No sabia por que, pero le dio confianza y tranquilidad estar en presencia de ese joven, por lo que también le sonrió de forma cálida, sonrisa que hizo que los ojos de Harry brillaran aun mas.

-No quiero ser indiscreto pero…¿Cómo es que estas aquí ?- rompió el silencio el moreno.

-Vivo aquí.- dijo simplemente ella.

-Pero…¿En una torre? ¿En medio del bosque? Y por lo que he deducido, no puedes bajar tu sola de aquí, ya que la única forma de llegar es por tu propio cabello.

Hermione acaricio su pelo. Si, su querido pelo era la única forma de entrar y salir de su jaula.

-Bueno, tía Bella dice que el exterior es peligroso, y que es mas seguro que este aquí. Cuando era pequeña intentaron secuestrarme, yo la verdad no me acuerdo mucho, por lo que tía Bella se asusto mucho y cuando tenia 10 años me encerró aquí, para que solo ella pudiera llegar a mi y no me pasase nada malo.

-Pero yo he conseguido llegar.- dijo sonriendo Harry.

-Si, tu lo has conseguido.- Hermione pensó que si su tía le veía allí, seria capaz de matarlo y ella estaría en problemas.- Tienes que irte, si vuelve y te ve podría matarte.

-Para, para…No vendrá, la he visto irse. No te preocupes, además no quiero irme. Me gustaría saber mas cosas de ti.

Hermione volvió a enrojecer, no podía decirle que no. Su tía le decía siempre que las personas eran mala, pero Harry le daba seguridad, no le parecía peligroso, por lo que no pudo negarse. Ambos se pasaron toda la noche hablando y por la mañana, al salir el sol, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Harry tubo que irse. Hermione lanzo su trenza para que el moreno pudiera llegar a tierra firme, pero antes de desaparecer por la ventana, se despidió diciendo solo una frase.

-Esta noche volveré.- y se fue.

Hermione sonrió, se sentía feliz e ilusionada, si, esa noche el volvería y podrían seguir hablando.

Así paso un mes, durante el día Bellatrix iba a la torre y Hermione se comportaba lo mas dócilmente que podía, cosa que hacia sospechar un poco a la bruja, pero a la vez la gustaba, si Hermione no cuestionaba nada, ella seguiría en la torre. Y por las noches aparecía Harry, ellos hablaban e incluso mas de una vez se habían quedado dormidos acurrucados uno junto al otro en la cama de Hermione, hasta que llegaba el amanecer y el tenia que volver a bajar a la tierra dejando un poco de su corazón en lo alto de la torre, junto a Hermione.

Ambos se habían enamorado uno del otro y ni la altura de la torre, ni Bellatrix, ni nada podía impedir que ellos siguieran cada vez mas juntos.

Una de las noches, Harry no pudo aguantar mas y la beso. Hermione totalmente ruborizada, le devolvió el beso, pero no era suficiente para ambos, por lo que no pudieron evitar la pasión entre ellos. Al despuntar el alba, Harry tubo que volver a despedirse de su amada, y volviéndola a besar le dijo:

-Te amo, Hermione. Y nada me haría mas feliz que seas mi princesa, mi futura reina, cásate conmigo amor?

-Si, Harry, seré todo lo que tu quieras. Te amo.- Y le beso.

-Buscare la forma de sacarte de aquí, amor, espérame esta noche como siempre y mañana estarás a mi lado, día y noche.

-No deseo nada mas que eso.

Harry se tubo que ir, y Hermione se quedo viendo como su amado desaparecía, esperando que el sol se ocultase por las montañas lo más rápidamente posible. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Bellatrix estaba viendo la emotiva despedida, y llena de ira, usando sus poderes se apareció en lo alto de la torre, asustando a Hermione.

-¡Tu, maldita desagradecida! ¡Te he cuidado durante años y es así como me lo pagas!

-Tía Bella, yo…

-¡Cállate! ¡Me has estado engañando con ese principito!

-Le amo.

-¡Pues no le volverás a ver!

Y con un movimiento de su mano, el pelo de Hermione fue cortado, dejando la trenza tirada en el suelo, y ha Hermione totalmente paralizada con una melena rozando sus hombros.

Bellatrix se acerco a ella, y dejando su cara enfrente de los ojos sin brillo de la joven le dijo con voz llena de veneno:

-Tu preciado pelo se ha ido, tu te iras lejos, no volverás a verle nunca mas. Así de desgraciada será tu vida a partir de este momento.- y con otro movimiento de mano Hermione desapareció sin saber a donde.

Al caer la luz del sol, Harry se acerco a la torre, se sentía feliz, volvería a ver a Hermione y muy pronto la salvaría de esa torre para llevarla consigo y convertirla en su esposa.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, deja caer tu trenza!- dijo.

Momentos después la larga trenza callo desde lo alto permitiéndole el paso a lo alto de la torre para poder llegar hasta su amada. Pero no fue eso lo que encontró. Al llegar arriba, vio a Bellatrix, con el otro extremo de la trenza bien agarrado en su mano y una mirada que desprendía odio y rencor hacia su persona. Harry saco la espada de su cinto.

-¡Tu has sido el culpable de que ella me abandonara!- le escupió con rencor.- ¡Tu eres el que has destruido todo lo que había creado desde que me la lleve!

-¿Te la llevaste?- ha Harry se le paso por la cabeza la historia que corría por su reino, una la de que una bebe de un año había desaparecido, su mismo padre había formado parte de la búsqueda de la pequeña, pero jamás había sido encontrada. Los padres destrozados tan solo pudieron llorarla, y ahora trabajaban en el castillo, ella como dama de su madre, la Reina Lily, y el como ayuda de cámara de su padre. El siempre los había visto hacer su trabajo diligentemente, pero siempre poseían un aura de dolor a su alrededor.- Hermione es la pequeña desaparecida hace 17 años.

-Muy listo…pero ella era mía, la compre, aunque la estúpida de su madre no se daba cuenta, reclame lo que era mío.

-La robaste de sus padres.

-¡No! ¡Pague por ella!

-¡Nunca te la vendieron!

-Eso es culpa de ellos, que no se dieron cuenta, les di dinero, mejoraron su situación. ¿Podían haber tenido mas hijos!

-Hermione es su hija, no pueden olvidarla por mucho que le dieras dinero.

-Ese fue su problema, no el mío. Y ahora por tu culpa, ella ya no esta.

Al oír eso a Harry se le helo la sangre. ¿Ella ya no estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? No podía robársela a el, no podía quitársela como se la quito a sus padres.

-¡¿Dónde esta Hermione?!- grito enfurecido.

-Lejos, donde nunca podrás encontrarla. No volverás a ver a Hermione.

Harry, lleno de rabia se lanzo al ataque de la bruja con su espada en alto, mientras que esta se dedicaba a conjurar al príncipe. Ambos ataques fueron fructíferos. La espada se clavo en el estomago de la bruja, mientras que Harry por la fuerza de la magia de Bellatrix, que dio en sus ojos, cayo por la ventana, quedando tendido en el suelo. Bellatrix murió desangrada en lo alto de la torre, la cárcel de oro que había construido para Hermione acabo siendo su tumba.

Harry recobro el conocimiento, no sabia cuanto había estado tendido en el prado, pero al abrir sus ojos la oscuridad seguía predominando. Silbo y su caballo llego hasta el. Sin poder ver y herido por la caída, consiguió subir al equino, quien sin mas mandato dirigió su paso pausado pero constante dirección al castillo. Harry perdió la conciencia poco después.

Al haber pasado mas de un día sin que el príncipe volviera, la búsqueda comenzó. El Rey James y la Reina Lily estaban angustiados. Ahora fue el turno de que Jane y Jack Granger hicieran de apoyo de sus monarcas, ellos mejor que nadie sabían el sufrimiento de los reyes. Draco y Ronald, junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, mejores amigos y consejeros de los reyes, se dedicaron por entero a buscar al príncipe, llegando así al claro donde los jóvenes iban. Allí cerca del roble, vieron el caballo de Harry, yendo hacia el camino que conducía a su hogar. Los cuatro se lanzaron hacia el, viendo que Harry se encontraba mal herido, pero aun vivo a lomos de su montura.

Lo llevaron al castillo sin demora, donde fue curado. Al despertar, y sin su vista recuperada, le conto a todos su historia y la de Hermione. Llorando les conto al matrimonio Granger que su hija estaba viva, que estaba enamorado de ella, pero que por desgracia ahora no sabia donde se encontraba. Los padres de Hermione lloraron, su hija estaba viva, habían vuelto a perderla sin llegar a verla, pero una pequeña esperanza creció en ellos, aun había oportunidad de encontrarla.

Harry les conto todo sobre la torre, sus amigos fueron a cerciorarse, y con una escalera de mano consiguieron llegar a lo alto, donde el cadáver de Bellatrix estaba. Bajo el mandato de Harry, tapiaron la ventana, dejando el cuerpo dentro. La torre permanecería por recuerdo de Hermione.

***5 AÑOS DESPUÉS***

El príncipe Harry, a sus 25 años, era joven justo, respetuoso con todo, querido por su pueblo, pero demasiado serio para un muchacho de su edad. No había vuelto a sonreír, la desgracia le había llegado, y aunque aun su ceguera permanecía, no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino que no se encontró a Hermione, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Estaba totalmente capacitado para suceder a su padre cuando este lo decidiera. Aunque sus ojos permanecían sin vida, tenia a gente de confianza a su alrededor para poder ayudarle en lo que el no podía, y sabia que ninguno le traicionaría ni le engañaría.

Por causas políticas, tubo que viajar a un reino vecino. La corte era grande, los reyes, los padres de Hermione, Draco, Ronald, los consejeros y el, se pusieron en movimiento, había que firmar un tratado y no podían demorarlo mas. En el regreso a su reino, poco antes de cruzar la frontera hacia su hogar, pararon a pasar la noche en el primer poblado que se encontraron.

Harry, con los demás sentidos desarrollados podía sentí a la perfección el movimiento de la gente, el herrero trabajando con martillo y yunque, el olor del pan recién hecho del panadero, los niños jugando en las calles cercanas…y una canción.

Una canción que conocía, la canción que había escuchado varias veces de los labios de Hermione. Bajo de su caballo, y salió corriendo con la esperanza de no chocar contra nada ni nadie. La canción le dirigía, guiaba sus pasos. Los más allegados a el, preocupados por su arrebato le siguieron.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas?- le gritaba su madre.

-La canción, ¿no escucháis la canción?

-¿Qué canción?- le pregunto su padre.

-Su canción.- contesto el sin mas, corriendo hasta que llego a una pequeña plaza, donde la canción era ya audible para todos.- Esa canción.- cerro los ojos y se dejo mecer por la melodía.

Los demás se quedaron pasmados escuchando. Ahora la oían, era una canción preciosa, llena de dolor y esperanza al mismo tiempo. El silencio se cernió sobre ellos hasta que las risas de unos niños se escucharon. Por una de las puertas apareció un niño de no mucho más de 4 años, perseguido por una niña de la misma edad. El niño al mirar para atrás para ver si su hermana le seguía el paso no vio a Harry, por lo que choco contra sus piernas, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ey! ¿Te has hecho daño?- Harry se agacho y tanteando consiguió dar con el cuerpo del niño para poder ponerlo en pie.

-No, señor, estoy bien. Lo siento por chocar contra usted.-contesto el pequeño.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?- dijo la niña al llegar junto a su hermano.

-Si, Hanna, estoy bien.

-Mama te ha dicho muchas veces que mires hacia delante, que un día te vas a hacer mucho daño.

Mientras los pequeños peleaban, los mayores se habían quedado impresionados por el nombre del niño. Harry, mas que nadie, se volvió a agachar, y pasando su mano por la cabellera del infante llamo su atención.

-¿Te llamas Harry?- pregunto el mayor.

-Si, señor. Ella es mi hermana Hanna. Me llamo así por mi papa.

-Harry, mama siempre ha dicho que no hablemos con extraños.

-Pero el me ha ayudado a levantarme, no creo que sea malo.

-Aún así…

-¿Tu papá también se llama Harry?- corto el mayor una nueva pelea entre hermanos.

-Si, señor.- el niño decidió pasar de su hermana, esas personas le caían bien y no creía que le fueran a hacer ninguna mal.- Pero no le conocemos. Mama dice que vive lejos, pero que algún día nos encontrara.

-¿Tu mama? ¿Cómo se llama tu madre? ¿Dónde esta?

-Nuestra madre esta en casa.- fue el turno de la niña de hablar.- Ella se llama…

-¡Hanna! ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacéis con quien estáis hablando?- una mujer joven salió por la puerta y se quedo calla da al ver la comitiva que estaba en la plazuela hablando con sus hijos. El príncipe se enderezo y giro su cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz de la mujer que amaba. Esa dulce voz no podía olvidarla.- ¡Harry!- grito Hermione, y sin pensar mas se lanzo hacia su amado quien aunque no la podía ver, la sentía, y abrió sus brazos para corresponderla.

Hemione no podía creerlo. Harry, su amado Harry estaba allí. Por casualidades del destino la había encontrado. Ahora podía conocer a sus hijos, verlos… Con dulzura cogió la cara de el para poder verlo mejor y se dio cuenta que sus ojos miraban la infinito, aunque una sonrisa si estaba dedicada a ella.

-Tus ojos. ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto asustada.

-Nada, mi amor. No me importan mis ojos. Tu estas aquí, conmigo.

-Pero…

-Bellatrix. Me enfrente a ella y me lanzo un hechizo que hizo que no pudiera ver, pero ella esta muerta. No volverá a hacerte daño, mi amor.

Hermione, conmovida, le volvió a abrazar llorando, haciendo que dos de sus lagrimas cayeran en los ojos verdes de se amado. Harry parpadeo, y sin saber como, los colores volvieron a definirse ante el. Aparto un poco a la castaña, y la vio, pudo volver a ver su piel blanca, su rojos labios y sus ojos ámbar, volvió a ver todo a su alrededor.

-Hermione, te veo.- fue lo único que dijo.

Ella sonrió, Harry la veía. Sus lagrimas de amor le habían curado y sin contenerse mas le beso como llevaba 5 años queriendo hacerlo. El le acaricio su pelo, ese largo pelo castaño que el había conocido sujeto en una trenza y era el único medio para poder verse, ahora era una melena a media espalda, pero con la misma suavidad que el recordaba.

Después de eso, al separarse, Hermione le presento a sus hijos, dos mellizos parecidos a su madre pero con el color verde de sus ojos. Eran preciosos, eran sus hijos, los hijos que tenia con la mujer que amaba.

Por su parte, Harry le presento a sus padres, sus amigos, y sobre todo a Jane y Jack Granger, los padres de Hermione, quien, aunque no tenia ningún recuerdo de ellos, en su interior, su corazón le gritaba que ellos eran su familia. El abrazo no se hizo esperar, y lloraron de alegría, de dolor por los años perdidos, lloraron durante horas.

Volvieron a su reino, al nuevo hogar de Hermione y sus hijos, al castillo, donde tanto el Rey James como la Reina Lily la trataron como una hija, estaban felices con sus nietos, su ayuda de cámara y dama ahora eran también de la familia.

Después de 22 años de la desgracia, de su desaparición por la maldad de Bellatrix, todo volvía a su ser. Harry y Hermione se casaron y el día de su boda, James y Lily abdicaron en provecho de Harry y Hermione, serían buenos reyes, y su pueblo les amaría, como les amaba a ellos.

Y colorín, colorado…este cuento se ha acabado.


End file.
